A man who really loves Linus Tech Tips
by UnknownForkKnife
Summary: Meet Zafar, a dude with big ambitions with a sadistic side. 18 ONLY! Also, it has a ton of tech reviewers so stay tuned!
1. Prequel: Origins

This story is entirely fictional with real people. Thank you for reading.

This contains heavily adult content so NSFW warning.

For the safety of one being, I have changed their name.

PLEASE READ ABOVE

PLEASE READ ABOVE

PLEASE READ ABOVE

PLEASE READ ABOVE

PLEASE READ ABOVE

PLEASE READ ABOVE

PLEASE READ ABOVE

PLEASE READ ABOVE

PLEASE READ ABOVE

PLEASE READ ABOVE

-Prequel: Origins-

Background: On October 31, 2017, K. Zafar went into the neighborhood of Steve with his friends.

As the guy who lives in the neighborhood leads the dude back to his house, Zafar goes to stare

questionably at Steve's house where the runs back to his friends.

\- August XX, 20XX -

One night a shadowy figure comes into Steve's home due to an open window as it was a hot day.

The figure sucks his finger to get ready for what he is about to do.

Steve is in his bed. He lays down with his hand on his chest and the TV on, while his Xbox is on.

The figure puts a pill into his mouth and proceeds to kiss Steve and force the pill into Steve's throat using his tongue.

The figure grins; we take a look at his face and notice that it is Steve's boyfriend.

Steve's boyfriend proceeds to do his weekly procedure where he takes off his gay lover's pants and proceeds to give Steve's erection a blowjob.

His boyfriend grimaces as Steve ejaculates and proceeds to jerk off into Steve's mouth.

The boyfriend is of a nice build, with many bulging muscles that a High Schooler shouldn't have and was very strong.

While the boyfriend was about to straddle himself onto Steve's pulsing cock, he stops himself. Looks at the notification Steve has received and notices that Steve was being pranked by a K####thekiller.

The boyfriend goes to Steve's yearbook, finds a dude named K. Zafar, and closes the book.

He mutters, "No one messes with my boo."

\- November XX, 20XX -

Zafar: Who wants to join Brawlhalla?

Dude 1: Zafar shut up!

Zafar: You shut up *****

Dude 2: Oh my god will you guys shut up?

Dude 3: Hey guys? Did I mention my 1060?

Dude 1: Shut up about your 1060!

Dude 3: Screw you and your Half-Life fanfics

Dude 1: Well at least I have a life.

Dude 4: Lol funy epic meme

Gal: Hey guys! What's going on?

Dude 5: Apparently they are telling Zafar to shut up.

Gal: Honestly he should.

Zafar, enraged, throws his headset across the room. He goes to turn off his laptop and turn on his PS4.

Zafar's parents yell across the room to tell Zafar to turn it off. Zafar complies.

Zafar walks to his room as his brother went to a sleepover. He lays down and goes to sleep.

\- 12: 36 P.M. -

A shadowy figure comes into the Zafar's condo using a stolen key.

He walks up to force a pill into Zafar's mouth.

Zafar awakes and finds himself unable to move.

Zafar has a look of fear and seems to not be able to speak.

The figure goes to move Zafar over and pulls his shorts down.

The figure wears a condom on his dick and penetrates Zafar.

Zafar has tears in his eyes as his anus is opening which causes excruciating pain.

The figure then proceeds to ejaculate into the condom and pulls his penis out. The figure then goes to pour the semen into the weakened student's anus and flips the kid over to pour more semen into the mouth.

The figure then pulls out a spiked dildo and shoves it into Zafar. Zafar tries to make a sound but nothing comes out.

The figure goes to suck on Zafar's penis and rubs Zafar's erect nipples. Zafar finds a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Zafar ejaculates.

The figures spit the semen on Zafar's face and go away. Once Zafar regains control he thinks about what just happened.

\- January XX 20XX -

A shadowy figure comes into Steve's home again. The boyfriend goes to look at his lover and licks him all over.

Then he goes to wake Steve up and they proceed to have gay intercourse. A figure walks out of the closet and tranquilizes both people.

The two wakes up muffled. Zafar goes to play with his cock a bit and then he jumps onto Steve and then he sticks his finger and thumb into Steve's anus.

The boyfriend watches.

Zafar pulls out the finger and thumb and proceeds to stick his dick onto Steve and pounds him.

Zafar is stroking Steve's cock and hunches over Steve.

Steve and Zafar go to ejaculates together. The boyfriend, realizing he is being cucked, enrages and rips off his binding and muffler.

He yells, "I FUCKING NEVER STUCK IT IN RAW."

Steve is visibly crying.

Zafar breaks out using the window and falls heavily onto the ground as Steve lives on a 2 story building.

Zafar amazingly gets up and runs out.

Steve's parents run out to see feces and blood on the bed with a naked Steve and boyfriend.

-The Next Day-

Steve has left the city.

\- June 19, 2021 -

K. Zafar graduates with a scholarship to The Edmund A. Walsh School of Foreign Service at Georgetown University as he wants to appeal to his Father's wishes.


	2. Chapter 1: Canadian Idol

-Chapter 1: Canadian Idol-

Then on a Cold Friday Night, Linus Sebastian walked up to his office building door. But a dark shadow seems to have been sitting on the porch for some reason...

-5 Hours-

Linus: Our fanbase is known for giving out incredible information about the new graphics cards and some really interesting theories. We want to thanks those maximally awesome people by giving them a shoutout. Also, maximally awesome people are today's sponsors, the rising upstart gaming clan ####, You can check out their Let's Plays and Gaming Tournaments in the description below.

*Turns on watch?v=UW_8n7nqoUw*

Linus: So let's get on with the comment section on your recent video, "Can I fit a Titan V up my Ass?" Look here we see Legokid0620 saying "This episode makes me a Computer expert and make me laugh", Thanks Legokid0620 for educating you in computers. Also, we have another commentator RoblxSlayer123 "I know about computers like a professional even though I only own a laptop and never tried building computers myself" Well... Sure ok. Huh, and we have here some video responses from dedicated fans, " watch?v=DFYN9tQLitc ", Whoa Strong language kid! Keep that mouth shut! Also a from another loyal subscriber " watch?v=fEavImePsH4 " Whoa Kailie, Nice moves!

*Unknown *: Ahem

Linus: Oh and we have here a fan from ######## who came all the way here to meet us in Canada. Meet K. Zafar

Zafar: Oh Linus Thank You for having me. *Zafar fills the screen with his face* LOOK ##### I MET HIM HUH BITCH

Linus: Zafar we do not take kindly to profanity here.

Zafar: Yes Master Linus, Oh how I wanted To see YoU

Linus: heh heh.. okay... Umm, so what do you want to talk about.

Zafar: Teach me Everything about computers. Show me this new processor that you have been hiding for weeks.

Linus: So we have here the new Intel i11...

*Zafar grabs the box, rips it, smashes and snaps the processor in half, and destroys the unit.

Zafar: FUCK INTEL, IT SUCKS

Linus: ... Zafa

Zafar: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOu ToLD MeA BouT How AmD Is The MaSteR CpU MaKerS. I AlsO ThinK ThaT ThAT NvIdIa Is ThE BeStA t MakiNg GrAPHics CarDs. FucK AmDD With Thier UseLesS RadEoNs. Right, MAsTer LinuS?

Linus: What the fuck? Get him ouT of Here.

*Zafar Lunges at the camera and the screen blacks out. Slashing is heard the background*

Linus: Shit SLICK NOOooo

*Static*

-We cut to a broken camera, a dead cameraman, and Linus, unconscious and handcuffed to a pole,-

He is naked with his legs also handcuffed to different poles. *There are a lot of poles for some reason*

Zafar goes up to Linus and says, "I've been waiting for this moment a long time"

Linus wakes up and exclaims, "What the fuck is going on?"

Zafar readying his asshole with lube smiles at Linus and remarks, "I learned everything about the computer from your Tech Tips"

Zafar then puts his mouth on Linus' dick and sucks it.

Zafar *Moaning*: "Come MASTER I WANT YOU TECH TIPS OUT OF YOUR KNOWLEDGE HOLE"

Linus: "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING... HFFFFFM"

Zafar is shown tying a type of fabric around Linus' mouth while sucking his dick

Zafar *Moaning*: "That will shut you up for a while."

in 2 minutes, Linus ejaculated.

Zafar: Oh GLOB YES

Zafar swallowed it whole and readied his asshole on top of Linus' limp dick.

Zafar: I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS EVER SINCE SHE *I told you guys to give the name* LEFT ME

Zafar shoves the dick up into his asshole and moans in pain.

Zafar's butthole is tearing but he wants to please Linus even though his eyes start to water.

Zafar squeezed harder as if he was taking a shit and he felt hardness.

Zafar bounced up and down as his ass slammed down on Linus' dick

Zafar: TELL ME MOAR ABOUT THE TITAN V, THE NEW RAM, AND STUFF

Zafar: I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING

He feels the love of Linus fill him.

Zafar stops. Stands up. and push out the semen from his ass onto Linus' saying, "That is my product I want you to test"

Zafar, having an erection, Wants to fuck Linus in the ass

He goes and unlocks the handcuffs and when he does he is kicked in the face forcibly.

"Linus? Why..." goes Zafar.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cuckold

-Chapter 2: The Cuckold-

\- 2 Hours Later-

Linus Sebastian is waiting for the police to come after locking up K. Zafar.

A shadowy figure stands up in the dark in the office building picks up what seems to be a birthday paper to someone's house and runs to an open window, crawling out.

\- A week passes by-

Linus: Well honey! I need to go to the station (police) to explain my situation on what happened last time. See Ya

Yvonne: Goodbye!

*Linus leaves the home that is at 946 52 Ave Vancouver, Canada*

Yvonne walks down to their basement

Yvonne: Alright fucker, what are your demands for our son.

Zafar (On a PC Screen): I want your husband to drop all charges on me.

Zafar: Also if you really want to find your son. He is here at 51.9262478 Lat & -120.0484482 Long

Yvonne takes the coordinates and puts it on Google maps. (SPONSORED BY GOOGLE PIXEL)

-The place is at a forest at some cabin.-

\- 4 Hours later -

Yvonne walks to a dark and isolated cabin in the woods.

When she walks through the door there is an old Chromebook that is blasting very loud music out of Skullcandy earbuds

Yvonne: Junior! Where are you!

Zafar (In a dark coat): Hello Madame of my lord.

Yvonne: Where the FUCK did you take my son!

Zafar: Well he is safe and sound right with your husband, is he not?

*Yvonne gets a phone call*

-Phone Call-

Yvonne: Hello?

Linus: Hey honey I picked up Junior from his summer camp!

Yvonne: Wait for what?

Linus: Did I not mention it? I wrote it down on a note.

Yvonne looks up to see Zafar holding the note.

Zafar then proceeds to press a button that seemed to cancel all phone signals.

Yvonne: Hello? HELLO!

-End of Phone Call-

Yvonne runs to the door but it is locked...

Yvonne: What the fuck are you going to do.

Zafar: I want my Allah (meaning god) to take my son through the woman he loves.

Yvonne: What the fun... *Zafar shoots a gun loaded with a sleeping dart*

Yvonne *stripped* is chained up hanging down from a horizontal beam in the cabin roof

Zafar: Your clothes are very hard to get off. I wonder if your cunt is just as tight.

From this point on, Yvonne regretted ever come there but then she knew her regrets meant nothing now.

Zafar puts his hands on her warm inner thighs and feeling just how moist the front of her vagina was. Even though it was natural for the body to produce fluids regardless of the person's mood

He took her wetness as consent nonetheless. He slipped the front of his finger to one side, soon sinking his index finger into her velvety hole. It was tight for sure.

Zafar then stands up to suck on her warm tits and exclaimed: "Your Child Came Through This Hole So That You May Give Us Knowledge, So Let Me Give You My Child as Well!"

Zafar Takes an Intel CPU 2006 Gen (The one with pins on it) and stabs the pins through her stomach.

Zafar: She is no longer yours for she is an Intel Scum!

Yvonne: WHAT THE FUCK Aaaaahhhhh...

Zafar: NOW IT IS TIME

Zafar then wedged his throbbing cock (Covered in shit from Linus' anal journey last time) into her tight pussy, forcing the length through her moist inner walls and into her womb.

From that point, he proceeded to thrust into her vagina, stretching the hole to the very girth of his thick meat.

Yvonne struggled not to make a sound in response, only whimpers could be heard from this woman.

Zafar grabs a stick from the ground and shoves it up her small asshole.

Yvonne is clearly in pain as little traces of blood appeared at her anus from the forced stretch.

Zafar rapidly humps her as precum and shit drip out of Yvonne's pussy

Zafar biting on her tit thrusts into her very hard and fills her womb with his knowledge that came from Linus.

Yvonne: You will NEVER FUCKING GET AWAY FROM THIS! * SCREAMING*

Zafar takes out a match.

Zafar: I just have

He throws the lit match on what seemed to be a puddle and it grew into a logo that has three letters.

L T T

Zafar opens the door and leaves for her to be found later.

Yvonne: FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK You... *Cries while covered in feces and semen.*


	4. Chapter 3: The Finale

-Chapter 3: The Finale-

On June 20, 20XX, at the Linus Media Group, on a whiteboard, it says, "Collab With Austin Evans, JayzTwoCents, & Unbox Therapy. Vidcon Special!]

June 18, 20XX [ (9:00 AM) A Dubai Teenager walks out from the LAX Airport with a forged passport]

[ (4:00 PM) Out of the many people who buy tickets at Vidcon, an Industry Ticket is bought... (They give you all access to hotels and Exclusive Areas) ]

June 20, 20XX

Linus (With a GoPro): Hey guys! Today we are here at Vidcon to meet the many creators from Youtube! Come along with us on this journey!

LTT Intro Plays

Linus: Today we are sponsored by Tunnelbear! Tunnelbear is the simple VPN app that makes it easy to browse privately and enjoy a more open internet.

With Tunnelbear turned on, your connection via landline or Wi-Fi is secured and your online activity is kept private from your internet provider advertisers, hackers and anyone else who's trying to track you or profit from your data.

They have a top rated privacy policy and they do not log your activity and you can try it for free, with 500 megabytes of free data and no credit card required over at the link in the description.

And, if you choose to get an unlimited plan you can save 10 percent by going to /LTT also linked in the video description, actually the same link; Yeah!

Linus: So we are here with Lewis from Unbox Therapy and Austin Evans!

Austin (To the GoPro): Hey Guys!

Linus: Anyways we are going to meet up with Jay at the hotel room and we will go on from there.

*Linus turns off the camera*

*They go into a Uber and go on their way to the hotel*

Linus: Anyways guys, how's it been?

Austin: Well, I just got the new Intel core and it works finely for once.

Lewis: Coke gave us a human-sized bottle!

Linus: Cool Cool

*They have a conversation on their way to the hotel*

*15 minutes pass as they go up the Hilton hotel*

*Linus opens the door*

Linus: Yo Jay! We are here!

*Silence*

*The 3 walk in, after they close the door it immediately locks.

Lewis: What the Fuck?

Linus: Oh... Noo... SHIT!

*Gas fills the room!*

Linus: I am not... going... to...

Austin: Whaaaaa...

* The 3 pass out *

*Linus awakes on a chair, fully clothed, where he is chained down*

*There is a glass panel in front of him, it was a one-way window to the things he will see*

*Linus looks down and sees a scrawled letter that says "An act for my Lord"

Linus: GET ME THE FUC...

*We turn to the other side of the window*

*Austin, nude, chained to one wall*

*Jay, nude, chained to another wall*

*Lewis, nude, chained to a final wall*

Zafar walks into the room, the lights turn on...

Zafar: Ladies and Gents, welcome to the show!

*Austin awakes*

Austin: Ohh... My head...

Zafar *turns his head to Austin*: Shut the Fuck up you fake tech reviewer.

*Zafar walks to Austin and stomps on his penis and scrotum*

Austin *Screaming*: HOLY SHIT AHHHHHHHHHHH

*Jay and Lewis awake*

Zafar: Hello my pets. Why don't we all get along?

Lewis: Who the fuck are you?

Austin: SOME DICK WHO STEPPED ON MY DICK

Jay: Holy Shit where am I? Where are we? Where is Linus?

Zafar: We are going to play a show for my Allah.

Lewis: Isn't Allah a term for God?

Zafar: Yes my Allah. His Tech Tips are succently pleasant.

*We turn to Linus' side of the window*

Linus: I swear to God if you hurt them I will kill you. You piece of shit Zafar. You ruined my life, my friends, and my job.

*We turn to the other side of the window again*

Zafar *Seeing that he has a single Airpod in his ear*: My Allah, don't expect your (raises hands and repeatedly points the index and middle finger in the air while also scrunching it) friends to be alive in the end.

Jay: What the FUCK?

Zafar *Walking to Jay*: Sir I salute you for having entertain videos. They make me... excited.

*Zafar then grabs Jay's penis and stokes it gently*

*Zafar then puts his mouth on the head of the penis and sucks it diligently.

Lewis: Eww... the fuck.

Zafar *mouth full of dick*: Come in guys.

*2 white teens, around the age of Zafar, come out with black sacks over their heads come into the room nude*

*They then go to each male, lift their sacks to expose their mouths, and suck the males penises*

*The males are groaning and yelling at them to stop*

*Jay, Lewis, and Austin ejaculate into the boys' mouths*

Zafar *swallowing*: Huh you guys are gay.

*Zafar and the other teens mount their anuses on the adult cock*

Austin: HOLY SHIT

*They insert the cocks into their buttholes*

*Zafar starts to jerk off*

Zafar: We went to Taco Bell because one of my servants just loves Taco Bell.

Lewis: Ohhh... Nooo...

*The teens start to have diarrhea and shit all over the penises with the shit covering the penises caking over the head*

*Zafar, about to come, stands up and quickly sticks his cock into Jay's mouth and ejaculates*

Jay: WHAT THE FUCK

Zafar *clapping*: It is time!

*The chains rotate to reveal the male's buttocks and Zafar walks to a panel which reveals spiked baseball bats*

*We turn to Linus' side of the window again*

Linus *mouth dripping with vomit*: Holy shit...

*We turn to the other side of the window again*

*The teens all grab the bats and walk up to their respectable males*

*They shove the bats into the males' anuses and watch the blood and shit flow out as the push it in*

All three: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

*Zafar and the two proceed to rotate the bats as it scrapes and destroys their internal intestines*

*Blood and shit flow out of the anuses with the men gagging to death*

*Zafar, satisfied, turns to the window*

Zafar: Your turn.

*We turn to Linus' side of the window again*

Linus *feeling his chair shift closer to the window*: Oh fuck...

*The windows raise to reveal the other side and the pungent smell of the room*

Zafar *With a idiotic face*: Do U Kno Da Wae?

-End-

Zafar looks over as he is on a balcony from a mansion he owns. He walks away to go play Destiny 2 on his PS4.


End file.
